


Lost in Space

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Community: bandom_meme, Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way/Grant Morrisson, lost in Space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> For turlough.
> 
> For the bandom_meme fanwork gift exchange, prompt set #9 "Gerard/Grant Morrison, lost in space - because space AUs are awesome!"
> 
> Warning: graphics heavy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
